


A Hole In My Heart

by Neorulez



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Bound by a soulmate, Denial, M/M, Prompt Fic, Romance, Soul Bond, Soul-Searching, Soulmates, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 03:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neorulez/pseuds/Neorulez
Summary: Commissioned for Kiddilunafanfiction A Sonic and Shadow soulmate story.





	A Hole In My Heart

"Sonic not to get on your case or anything but I really think you need to find your soulmate." Tails informed, deeply concerned for his friend.

"Damn, Tails," scoffed Sonic, irritably. For God's sake he knew had to find his mate! He  _already knew_! Why bother telling him he needs a soulmate? — it isn't as if he wasn't trying to find one. He'd attempted to find one over and over again, often in this case, such endeavors are waist of time.

"I have searched all over I still haven't found my soulmate, this is pointless."

"You're not looking right then. In order to find your soulmate Sonic, you have to look inside your heart." Here we go again with this sentimental bullshit again, the blue blur tried his hardest not to roll his eyes, or taunt his best friend but seriously he couldn't take this shit that Tails was saying serious.

"Seriously, this is hilarious." Sonic sniggered, unable to control his giggles.

"Sonic," fretted the young fox. "I am very worried for you."

Sonic  _knew that look_  upon the yellow fox's face. He  _knew that look — awfully_ well — and some reason it aggravated the hedgehog greatly. It wasn't as if he didn't know why Tails was so concerned, he just wished the fox would just let it go, leave it be. Who cares if he didn't find a soulmate?

"No need to be, let's just forget about finding me a mate, altogether." Sonic said, not wanting to waste anymore of his time and energy looking for someone who clearly he wasn't able to find.

"Sonic–" Tails started off.

"Are you mentally insane or retarded, choose your pick because I think it is more both but I am not sure so I can't really tell!" A deep, strong voice filled with sarcasm boomed out, unexpectedly.

"Fuck, Knuckles," cursed Sonic. Least person he wanted to see is the red echidna. No offense to Knuckles he just didn't want to deal with his crap right now. "What do you possibly want?"

"Nothing, much honestly. Well, if you must know I think you need to get off your lazy ass, actually listen to Tails here so you find your mate. Usually I want be on your ass about this shit but I do care about you, you're my friend and time is running out." Knuckles knew Sonic been looking for his mate for months now, that is bad,  _extremely bad,_ if it continues like this one of the mates will die if they don't find the other in a reasonable time consequently both die. But who knows? This is just tale that been told for ages. Believable or not, Sonic should considered finding his mate soon than later.

Sonic was startled by how worried Knuckles was again however he couldn't help but let out a crackling uproar of laughter as a result. "Hahahaha," Laughter continued for a moment till Sonic felt a twinge of pain in his stomach. "Ouch that hurt."  _What the hell?_ Sonic thought,  _what did that come pain come from?_

"Wow, your mate must be close by then!" Tails exclaimed, eyes brightening with joy, completely overlooking the blue blur was in pain altogether. Surely, he was concern, but if usually feel twinge of pain, your mate is guarantee to be close by somewhere.

"Do you actually believe this tall tale bullshit?" The blue blur gawked, indignantly.

Apparently with nods from his two best friends said it all, apparently they believed. As unbelievable as it sounds Sonic knew deep inside himself he believed too. He believed his mate was out there somewhere.

"I am off, I have to go, cya!" With a wave of his gloved hand, the fastest thing alive, dash off into the dark abyss, unaware what will be awaiting him.

"Do you think he will find his mate?" Tails asked Knuckles.

Knuckles simply broke out into a grin and nodded his head. "Of course Tails."

Whoever Sonic's mate was he certainly will have a handful of handling the blue blur for sure. Wherever Sonic's "so called" mate was he most be in pain, mates who haven't bothered to touch suffered from minor pain but usually it grows over time. Also, it can be be deadly too.

* * *

**Sonic's POV**

I am been searching with my heart to find my mate however every time I draw in close the signal of my mate dies out as if whoever my mate is doesn't want to be found. How silly? Who doesn't want to look for their mate?

Understandable why some would hide from their mate, some don't want to be tied down. Or, so that is how I believed. I liked my life as it is. Just having a mate doesn't seem it would be as much fun, it feels like I would have prioritized my mate above all else. Above all things I loved and cherished.

Silly of me to think such a thing but this is how I feel.

I shook my head, tried to regain concentration, looked deep with my heart — voilàl! — here is my mate he is so close.

I feel him! He is so close by! Overwhelmed with this indescribable happiness, I dashed off into the darkness of the night, heart is the beacon of light that guides me through the abyss.

There in surrounding darkness, the moon illuminates moonlight from the moon from above, revealed a hedgehog whose black and red with matching shoes and yellow rings adorning his wrist.

"I finally found you!" I couldn't help but smile, run over to the darker colored hedgehog, pulled him into a hug. The embrace between us felt so good, deservedly right, it made me never want to let my mate ever go again.

"What the hell? Get your hands off me!" The black hedgehog growled, menacingly as he shoved me off of him.

I ended up backing up, looking startled at him. "Don't be shy, we are mates, man!" I chirped, grinning vibrantly.

" _You, my mate?_ You're not my mate,  _you're filth_ that is what you are." He jeered, contemptuously.

"I am not filthy I swear!" I protested. Just in case sniffed my armpit – hmm – I don't smell. "Anyways, I am Sonic the hedgehog, it is a pleasure to meet." I introduced myself very quickly, went right ahead and shook my mate's hand.

"Get your filthy mitts off my hand!" The black hedgehog snarled, ready to punch the blue blur in his face.

"Sheesh man, you aren't very kind are ya? What is your name? I gave you mine can I have your name in return?" I wasn't asking for much I just wanted his make was all.

"Giving you my name would be a waste of time but all you need to know a faker like you isn't worth the Ultimate Life form's time." I just gawked at him. Had no idea what he was saying whatsoever.

I blinked several times before understanding what he was saying. "So you're like an immortal or some crap? And what is with this gloomy aura of yours?" I can tell right off bat the black hedgehog is sad about something.

"You can say that. And I am not sad. Mind your own business you bastard!" He seethed, walking off.

I trailed slowly behind him. "Hey wait up man! I still don't know your name!" I called out but he didn't bothered to stop instead he ended up running away. Let's just say he was fast! But think again nobody was faster than me I am the fastest thing alive.

I also broke out into run, with little effort I easily caught up to the black hedgehog and once again grabbed him my his hand before I knew it I pulled him into a kiss. Of course the black hedgehog's eyes widened as we kissed.

Though his lips on line felt so good, it wasn't an ordinary kiss, there was little tongue every now and then, both of us clearly fought for dominance, determined to subdue the other. Hands roamed around each other's bodies and are breathing became hitched. This kiss was magical.

"Fuck, what the hell was that?" The black hedgehog breathed out, heavily. He never kissed anyone like that before aside from his last mate he had.

"Can you please tell your name?" I asked once more. Not knowing his name irritated my soul greatly.

"I am Shadow the hedgehog." He answered.

"Pleasure to meet Shadow!" I replied, unfalteringly happy that he finally gave me his name.

"I guess you are my mate after all." Shadow finally gave in, he knew right away Sonic was mate, however he refused to believe it. Now, though, after that kiss and spark he felt, he knew in that instant that they were mates.


End file.
